1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scroll compressors and, particularly, to a baffle member for a scroll compressor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compressors generally have mating axially or radially loaded surfaces, such as the interfacing surfaces of thrust bearings and radial bearings. For example, in a scroll compressor, the orbiting scroll member orbits upon a thrust surface that is formed as a portion of the crankcase of the compressor. These surfaces tend to experience high wear and usually require a substantial amount of lubrication. The retention of lubricant on the interfacing bearing surface is often facilitated by the use of recesses, grooves, or clearances spaces on the interfacing surface. When the compressor is operating at high speeds, some of the lubricant on the bearing surface may be thrown outwardly from the bearing surface, and there is a need to contain such lubricant.